


【All蝙】I hate magic（PWP）

by FalseLover



Series: 床戏合集 [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, F/F, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 这次意外之后，蝙蝠侠痛下决心，要坚决改变自己的审美方向——说真的，软妹有什么不好？软妹起码不会对自己落难的可怜男友产生什么奇奇怪怪的想法。蝙蝠遭性转，GB变百合，PWP满足一下脑洞，预计会写到猫蝙、WB、塔蝙、扎蝙，此前均有暧昧关系背景。这是一个正常的男性蝙蝠侠被暂时变成了女性的身子，并不是常规的百合，其他人也还是正常女性。我也不知道我最近疯狂想吃的性癖是怎么回事，反正是又想吃女左，又腻了让妹子多长肉，就搞出了这么个奇葩（我的喜好真的越来越偏门了……
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Zatanna Zatara, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, all Batman
Series: 床戏合集 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913965
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“唔……”  
蝙蝠侠在阵阵胸闷中难挨地醒来，他胀痛的大脑开始自动回想之前的事情：瑟琳娜旧病复发又去玩夜间游戏，她这次偷到了一个诡异宗教的头上，他们之间的关系被迫由追逃转向合作，然后，记忆在一个被摔碎的美丽猫首雕像前戛然而止——  
发生了什么？  
蝙蝠侠试图翻个身，他觉得浑身疲惫无力又燥热无比，仿佛血管里流淌的是即将喷发的岩浆。他能感受到身下柔软的床铺在传递安全信号，一侧头就能闻到熟悉的发香，便稍稍放松了些紧绷的意识，本能地追逐那在身上游走的能给他带来一丝清凉的肌肤。  
“……嗯……”  
他口中溢出一声舒适的呻吟，嗓音还带着久睡后的沙哑。  
“布鲁斯？你醒了。”  
瑟琳娜躺在一边，侧身支着脑袋，利落的黑色短发勾着小巧的耳垂。  
——等等，那他枕边的长发是谁的？！  
布鲁斯倏然瞪大了眼，一时忽略了猫女仍停留在身上的手，条件反射地先去抓旁边的头发。  
“啊！”他痛叫一声，捧着满手杂乱的长发，皱起眉看向猫女，“是魔法？”  
“嗯哼，”瑟琳娜语调轻快，嘴角还有些压不住地上扬，“我想我爱上这个宗教了。”她轻轻向下一按，纤细的手指轻松陷进了布鲁斯胸前的软肉，弹性绵软，质感上佳。  
“什么——！！？”  
蝙蝠装早在他昏迷时就已经被猫女剥了个干净，布鲁斯一低头就可以清晰地看到自己胸前的波涛起伏，再加上猫女不老实的触碰，所有的一切都在明明白白地诉说魔法的真实作用——这不是一个见鬼的生发魔法——这他妈的是一个见他妈鬼的变性魔法！！  
该死的！  
布鲁斯强迫自己忽视魔法将会带来的麻烦，而专注于当下。他刚刚通过室内的装潢已经发现，他——或者说她和猫女仍然被困在那个诡异的、有见鬼的变性魔法的宗教的地盘里。当务之急当然是先从这里出去。  
“现在是什么情况？他们为什么把我们关在这里？”蝙蝠侠冷静下来发问。  
瑟琳娜的表情立刻变得非常奇怪，“他们……”她顿了顿，“他们说你打坏了猫女神的雕像，就要接受女神的惩罚……”瑟琳娜说着，眼神不受控制地瞄向布鲁斯前凸后翘的身子，“比如把自己赔过去什么的。”  
“怎么赔——就是现在这样？”大概是倒霉多了真的会降低人的底线。布鲁斯居然感到了几分庆幸。  
“不止，”瑟琳娜几乎有些怜悯她了，“那个教主打算明天给你做洗礼仪式——也就是上床。”  
“……”  
“瑟琳娜，”蝙蝠侠的表情异常严肃，仿佛门外有一整个阿卡姆整装待发，“我们必须尽快离开这里。”  
瑟琳娜充分理解布鲁斯的心情，她体贴地接口，“我已经摸清撤退路线了，但是……”她不知是期待还是担忧地说，“你现在能出发吗？他们给你灌了药。”  
“当然，我可以撑——”布鲁斯上身一动就感觉一股热流呼地涌过下腹，连凉丝丝的空气都在使劲提醒他下半身那个被改变的器官。  
“……把衣服给我。”蝙蝠侠深吸了一口气，若无其事地说。  
瑟琳娜已经对她这种垂死挣扎的精神见怪不怪了，以至于现在动都懒得动一下，只一抬手，“衣服在那，如果你能自己拿到，我们就能现在走。”  
她看着布鲁斯硬撑着从床上爬起来，运动让她的血液流速更快了，原本蛰伏的药效一下子发挥开，给这具白皙矫健的身体镀上了一层绯红。  
“啪！”  
瑟琳娜及时甩出鞭子卷住了险些栽倒在地的布鲁斯，小臂一扬把她拖回床上，毫不留情地嘲笑道：“你可以？”  
布鲁斯瘫倒在床上缓了两口气，“你记住我们还要逃跑。”她无奈地放任了猫女的动作。  
布鲁斯原本就是冷峻的长相，做布鲁西伪装时还好，一旦面无表情便极能唬人。女性的轮廓让她的棱角柔和了一些，只是男人深邃的五官转化到女人身上形成了另一种意义的攻击性。  
现在她安静地躺在床上，漆黑的长发散在枕头上，鸦羽一般，有奇异的华丽感。  
女子偏凉的指尖爱不释手地抚摸着她被魔法修复的光滑肌肤。在呼吸时若隐若现的马甲线，细瘦柔韧的腰肢，精致漂亮的锁骨，白嫩修长的颈部……布鲁斯紧张地感受着手指的方位，下意识地屏住了呼吸。  
“呵。”瑟琳娜口中飘出一声笑，指尖轻轻挑过了她的下巴。  
而蝙蝠侠这才意识到自己又被调戏了，“够了。”她恼羞成怒地抓住猫女的爪子，“做你该做的！”她习惯性地压低了嗓音试图发出曾经恐吓罪犯的嘶声，可那配上她此刻明艳的长相实在发挥不出想象中的效力，反倒让瑟琳娜身上捕猎者与生俱来的征服欲刷地烧了起来。  
她轻盈地跨坐在布鲁斯平滑的腹部，布鲁斯滚烫的皮肤在被冰冷皮革触及时带得全身一颤，而瑟琳娜就在她松懈的瞬间抓住她的手腕扣在了头顶。  
猫女柔软的腰肢压下去，隔着漆黑的制服紧贴在她身上。  
“别闹！”  
布鲁斯扭开头躲避瑟琳娜细细痒痒的吐息，皮肤上被吹到的地方敏感地泛起淡粉色。  
“你害羞了。”瑟琳娜一点也不给她留面子，还抱怨道，“你现在比穿制服的时候还冷淡。”  
她一向喜欢逗弄禁欲的骑士，在这种情况下只会变本加厉。  
布鲁斯被她戳破了伪装后就紧抿着嘴巴一声不吭，横在床上全当自己是块木头。可猫女根本不懂得见好就收。她俯下身拉开紧身衣，丰满的胸肉挣脱束缚跳了出来，暧昧地贴在布鲁斯身上。女子纤细的手指灵巧地勾画向上，指腹在耳垂上慢慢地揉弄两圈，小指再轻轻刮过颌骨，不依不挠地在她身上到处点火。  
唉。  
布鲁斯内心叹息一声，终于放弃抗争，抬手揽住瑟琳娜的腰，吻了上去。她们分开彼此的唇瓣，两条软舌激烈地交锋，布鲁斯还是习惯性地争夺主权，但猫女已经不满足于仅仅制造欲拒还迎的小麻烦了。她用膝盖拢住布鲁斯的腰，把身体的重量放在两人服帖相合的腹部，折叠在后的小腿和秀气的脚掌暧昧地摩擦布鲁斯的双腿，之前托着布鲁斯后颈的手指挪动到了温热的动脉上。  
“唔……”  
布鲁斯感觉下体又吐出一小股热流，马上条件反射地并起双腿，可立刻就被猫女用脚勾着坚定地拉开了。潮热的器官像是会自己的呼吸一样翕张着喘气，暴露在外界的空气中一下一下瑟缩着收紧。  
——地位翻转。  
猫女当即抓住机会缠着布鲁斯反攻进她的领地，占着她尚未适应新身体的便宜，把人欺负得唇瓣红透，娇艳欲滴。  
到了这一步，瑟琳娜才肯老老实实地去照顾布鲁斯腿间被催熟盛放的雌花。  
“真漂亮。”  
她轻轻一碰蚌肉，就看见那娇嫩的器官刷地合拢，不由笑出了声，“还和你一样容易害羞。”  
瑟琳娜看着侧头不肯理她的布鲁斯，故意用诧异的口气道：“不会吧，这就生气了？”她拨开布鲁斯浓密的长发，“我这不是好好听话了吗？你总不能光让猫咪干活不给甜头吧！”  
布鲁斯恼恨自己因为一个吻被勾得连连出水，就算是有药物做理由也仍让她耿耿于怀。  
“就——闭嘴！”她气急败坏地吼完，立刻拉过被子把脸埋了进去，坚定地无视掉外面瑟琳娜的憋笑声。  
猫女终于玩够了收了爪子，退坐到布鲁斯分开的腿间，先是呵气暖好了手指，才试探性地抚摸上她高热的腿根。药物下那片肌肤的温度仍然高得多，布鲁斯克制不住地一抖。她内心迫切地想把握猫女的节奏，又不愿表现出来落到下风，纠结得浑身的肌肉都僵着。她脸埋在被子里什么也看不到，就只能全神贯注地感受下身难以预测的动作，也因此更加敏感不堪了。  
哥谭宝贝如今成了未经人事的处子，戳一戳就会含羞吐露蜜液。瑟琳娜并起两指探进花芯，拨开小阴唇浅浅地按揉柔嫩的腔道，以一种极具迷惑性的温柔开拓，蠕动着进入一个指节——然后就被按住了。  
“……别……停、先停……”  
布鲁斯强撑起上身，全然不同的生理机制让情绪控制变得异常艰难，她被身体内部的侵略逼得心慌难忍，陌生危险的环境更让她焦虑紧绷，手背上都因为用力而显出了掌骨的痕迹。  
“嘘——”瑟琳娜从腋下环过后背让她靠在自己怀里，抽出手用手背安抚她柔软的腹部，“没事了。”  
“别管我，”布鲁斯用额头抵在瑟琳娜的肩膀上，闷闷地说，“你继续吧。”  
“算了，今天就先放过你。”猫女露出一个错亿的表情遗憾地摇了摇头，“你欠我一次。”  
她在布鲁斯滑腻的腿间摸索向上，微长的指甲精准地一挑——布鲁斯在被剥出蒂珠的瞬间就软了腰，她只觉全身的神经都连在了那小小的枢纽上，猛烈又锐利的快感暴雨一样倾泻过来，她甚至能清晰地感觉到瑟琳娜指腹上的细小纹路，一楞一楞地拨过，像是在她的身上弹琴。  
“……呜……嗯……呃啊——”  
女子高高低低的呻吟声掩不住地漏出来，伴随着最后一声哀鸣，她的脊背像拉伸到了极致的秀美长弓一样绷起，再无力地落回。


	2. Chapter 2

推开房门，比豪华装修更瞩目的是水晶灯下的长裙美人，一袭水蓝色的抹胸裙装包裹着玲珑身段，黑发披肩，柔顺地落下来，半遮住露出的肩膀。她双腿随意地叠起，正侧身斜倚在桌边，无聊地望向窗外，被落地窗中的哥谭夜景衬着，宛如一副色彩艳丽的油画。听到开门声，这姑娘先是条件反射地把翘起的腿放下，两膝规矩地并拢，才转头看过来。  
“戴安娜。”布鲁斯松出一口气，向来人打了个招呼。  
戴安娜从来不会吝啬自己的赞美，何况布鲁斯已经提前跟她说了身上的状况。她眼神里满满的都是欣赏，只是口中调侃道，“这魔法不如就不要解开了。”  
布鲁斯听了，无奈地苦笑，“你真该看看我的礼仪课。”  
她在这个麻烦出现之前已邀了戴安娜在这里约聚，后来想着左右瞒不过公主殿下，也就收拾一番准备赴会了。盼女主人心切的阿福对此欣慰至极，但再如何满意，管家大人对于礼数的重视也是不可动摇的。  
“我绝不允许韦恩家的名誉在我手上蒙羞。”阿尔弗雷德挺直了腰杆严肃地宣称，然后毫不留情地把自家少爷板成了一个起码表面上的淑女。  
“这还只是为了今天来见你。要是再来一次，我会累死的。”  
戴安娜不由自主地挂上了笑意，“Show off.”  
老管家一直把布鲁斯养得极好，哪怕是为了掩饰身份而故意传出种种不堪的事迹，一身贵公子的韵味也足够动人。不论表现得荒唐还是阴森，也总藏不住那种古典的雅致。若说曾经还只是绅士气质相处舒适，现在成了女儿身，就堪称秀色可餐了。  
戴安娜刚见面时出口是调侃，这下多看了几眼，倒是真恨不得布鲁斯这样子不变了——说不定以后还能带回天堂岛。  
想到这里：“亚马逊的规矩也不是很多，若是你一时……”  
突然间，一声巨响打断了二人的交谈，几个黑衣人破窗而入，直直掠向布鲁斯。她反应迅速，一把掀翻桌子拦了对方一下，又矮身捞过椅子砸开了一人，却不妨闪避时脚下细细高高的鞋跟一扭，歪向了满地的碎玻璃。  
布鲁斯直到落入戴安娜怀里都还在思考那三个闯入者的来路。她被女友救的次数太多，穿制服可能还会顾及一下恐怖的形象，换掉身份早就不在乎了，更何况眼下只是个暂时的皮肤。  
黑衣人一见换好装的神奇女侠出现，干脆转身就跑，眨眼便不见了影子。  
戴安娜带着布鲁斯飘高了一些，飞往韦恩庄园，“你认识那三个家伙？”  
“认识，”布鲁斯还是第一次——或许也会是唯一的一次——只穿裙子飞在哥谭半空，她跟自己身上单薄的布料不依不挠地做了好一番抗争，才柔软地团起来，老老实实地往戴安娜温暖的怀抱里缩了缩，“他们就是麻烦的源头之一。”她舒服得悄悄叹息了一声。  
女侠换了个角度给她挡风，“所以你们到底干了什么，”她直觉布鲁斯瞒了她一些关键的东西，“他们为什么追你？”  
“……”  
布鲁斯刚刚被冷风冻木的脑子终于转了起来。  
她彻底不冷了——那个集团头子到底有什么毛病，就是几百年没见过女人也不至于这么盯着一个男的坑啊！  
怀中人僵硬的状态让戴安娜坚定了猜测。她稳稳地落入卧室，把人放下来，四目相对，“你可以选择不说，但别编理由骗我。”  
女侠握住她的双手温暖有力，配上真挚的关切之色，让人觉得万分安心。布鲁斯心跳都快了几拍，又想到戴安娜向来稳重，总不至于像瑟琳娜一样胡闹……  
“我——”  
布鲁斯一开口就被其中的色气吓了一跳，紧接着生理上才像刚反应过来一样腰身一软，小腹骤然升起一股热气席卷全身。  
艹。千里送春药，到底图什么。  
戴安娜手疾眼快地捞住她，见她腿脚无力，又干脆把人抱到了床上。  
“怎么回事？”  
布鲁斯刚刚还在庆幸戴安娜不会乱起幺蛾子，话还没出口就自打了脸。在这的如果是瑟琳娜，哪怕恶劣了点，她也能忍着捉弄让人帮个忙，可偏偏是戴安娜……  
她浑身上下媚红一片，热得仿佛身处蒸笼，不得不微张开嘴喘气。而一抬头，女侠俯着身，被逆光晕了一层淡淡的轮廓，一对天蓝色的瞳孔如此纯洁、干净。布鲁斯偏开脸，更觉得难以启齿了。  
“……我没事，只是有点累了，”她慢慢地呼吸，试图先把戴安娜支走，“你可以先——”  
“你这叫没事？”戴安娜拧起眉，颇有些恼怒她这种做派，“我说了别编理由骗我！”她用手背在布鲁斯脸颊上试了试，那温度烫得惊人，余光一扫，又看到长裙遮不住的皮肤竟也都是绯红一片。  
“你这是——”她还想再检查一番，却被布鲁斯抓住了手腕。  
“……别、别动……”  
纤细的手指柔软无力，勉强挂在上面，实在是没什么威胁。  
戴安娜骤然明白过来。  
“他们居然敢给你下药！”她瞪大了眼，极端厌恶这类下作行径。但知道了原因后，她因布鲁斯试图隐瞒而生的火气倒是降了不少，“这有什么不好说的？”戴安娜语气温和了一些，“我来帮你。”  
路上的寒气早已散尽，布鲁斯全靠残留的意志力控制自己不要整个人缠到戴安娜身上去，根本没有余力配合。原本舒适的裹胸裙现在闷得她透不过气，被薄汗洇了，更加难解。  
戴安娜把她挪到自己腿上，小臂揽在背后稳住她的身子，毫不费力地一放一抬，便把她从堆叠的布料里剥了出来。  
清凉的空气瞬间驱散了浑身的燥热，但紧接着，层层欲火叫嚣着卷土重来，变本加厉。  
布鲁斯跨坐在戴安娜的一条腿上，两腿分开，软软地垂在两边，低头脱力地靠在她的肩窝处，急促地喘息。女侠还穿着战衣，布鲁斯就倚着那窄窄的一条金属稍稍缓了一会，但终究是饮鸩止渴，胸甲很快被她的体温捂热，反成了灼人的帮凶。  
在药物的催动下，下体的雌花颤巍巍地绽开，情液缓缓淌出，涂了女侠满腿。布鲁斯撑着难得的一点力气，手指勾上战衣的边缘，勉力支起身，“热……”  
连这一声抱怨也黏黏糊糊地被蒸散了。  
“别急。”  
戴安娜拿开解下的裙装，把她放回床上，利落地褪了战甲，翻身撑在上方。她的皮肤是太阳晒出的健康的麦色，和布鲁斯的对比极鲜明，力量感十足。修长的骨骼上覆着流畅优美的肌肉，随动作又表现出柔韧，像矫健的羚羊，野性中透着温柔。  
她简单地把人摆好，也不多做拖延，手指在布鲁斯腿间蹭了蹭，裹了一层晶亮的液膜，便探了进去。  
布鲁斯这次在自己的卧室里，熟悉的气息让她放松了不少。她搂住女侠的脖子，上半身都贴了上去，把心慌感强压下了下去。  
戴安娜侧过头，说话间细细的热气喷在布鲁斯耳后，有些微痒，“放松一点，别害怕。”  
她中指的一个指节埋在窄小的穴中，耐心地等了好一会，直到布鲁斯渐渐放松下来，才又探入一指，慢慢深入。  
那娇嫩的器官诞生不久，内壁又软又嫩，每行一步都紧紧咬着入侵的手指，湿热的腔体随呼吸一缩一张，一寸一寸将戴安娜拢住的手吞没入内。  
“……唔……嗯啊……”  
那股让人发狂的空虚终于被填满，布鲁斯腰肢一软，呻吟出声。  
戴安娜温和地转动着手腕，看她适应了，便开始试探着进出。布鲁斯五指扣在戴安娜的后背，分开唇瓣，一声高一声低地溢出吟哦来。  
这副身体还是第一次，对任何刺激都反应极敏感，快感绵绵地积累起来就足够磨人，戴安娜又找出了那最娇嫩的一处，用突起的指腹不错位地揉了上去。  
她及时托住了布鲁斯的腰背。  
“……不、不行——”  
布鲁斯双腿夹上女侠的腰肢，大量的情液从腿间涌出，打湿了戴安娜的手，颤抖着达到了高潮。


	3. Chapter 3

循着警报发现猫女时，蝙蝠侠在原地纠结了足足三秒，才下定决心追了上去——哪怕不用她常年探案的经验，也能看出这是个再明显不过的陷阱，可身为义警的自我要求不容许她在此退缩。  
她咬咬牙，跟着前方的黑影钻进了窗子。  
“我一直在等你来找我。”  
身后的夜风忽然停下，蝙蝠侠立刻转身，便看见猫女站在自家关好的窗户前，一手缠着鞭子，另一手拖着一只不透明的口袋，轻巧地搭在肩膀上。  
蝙蝠侠下意识地抿起唇后退了一步，又强行自控着定住脚，公事公办地问：“你偷了什么？”  
不得不说上次与神奇女侠的约会给了她极大的惊吓——公主殿下看起来沉稳可靠，动手的时候也是温温柔柔的，但几次下来，那种可怕的虚脱可是让她结结实实地躺了一天才缓过来。而以瑟琳娜的一贯表现……总之，在扎塔娜出差回来之前，蝙蝠侠非常诚恳地不想再跟上面任何一人有工作之外的联系了。  
“今晚我可没偷东西，警报只是想引你过来。”在蝙蝠侠质疑的目光中，猫女放下肩上的袋子，晃晃悠悠地拎在食指上，“我为这个付了钱的。”  
“给你挑的时候真花了我不少心思。”  
“希望你能喜欢。”  
猫女笑容明艳，被蝙蝠侠警惕地瞪视着也不影响好心情，伸手从袋子里勾出了一只非常漂亮的小铃铛，丝质的黑色颈带在月光下蒙着流光，“你还欠我一次呢。”  
蝙蝠侠扭头就跑。  
猫女见状笑得更欢，翻身一跃闪到蝙蝠侠身前拦下。  
这里是她的落脚处，她当然要更熟悉地形布置，再加上身体变化多少给蝙蝠侠的行动造成了一定影响，平时捆小混混还看不太出来，与猫女纠缠起来却难免露了短处。  
蝙蝠侠一时间难以脱身，慢慢就被别有用心地逼到了床边。  
“咔嚓”  
手铐清脆地咬合，猫女按住蝙蝠侠的手腕，把她压在柔软的大床上，飞快地解下了头盔。  
“你这反应也太大了，”瑟琳娜恶人先告状，“我又没说要玩多过火的。”  
“……”布鲁斯想控诉的话太多，一时竟挑不出应该先怼她哪一句。  
瑟琳娜被她盯得难得露出几分心虚，“这次你说了算总可以了吧？”她补救道，“就戴几个小玩意，你说不行的我保证不会乱来。”  
她装乖的时候连头发都不会乱翘，整个人软软的特别戳人心窝，往常灵动的眼睛此刻盈满了哀求，脱掉的头套搭在背后，两个尖尖像是猫咪塌下去的耳朵。  
“我上次可是非常听话了，一点也没给你添乱——都不能有奖励吗？”她收了爪尖在布鲁斯被困住的掌心里轻轻地挠，“再信我一次？”配合的表情万分诚恳。  
但她不是第一次这样骗人了。  
布鲁斯沉默地看着她这副可怜巴巴的样子，片刻，叹了口气，“算了。”不就是一个情趣饰品吗？她一边接过那个小铃铛，一边不放心地警告着，“我说住手的时候——”  
“知道了！”瑟琳娜立刻精神抖擞地打断她，“你先把衣服脱了再念叨。”  
卸下厚重的铠甲后，布鲁斯明显小了一号。她低着头给自己系铃铛，雪白圆润的颈部优美地垂下来，被宽窄刚好的黑色颈带遮住，衬在月夜里更是白得发光。先前为了穿戴制服方便，她一头长发都盘得紧紧的，这会放下来倒像是特意做出的大波浪卷，配上浓密的长睫毛，抬眼扫过来，辣得人兴致高昂。  
瑟琳娜欣赏的同时还不忘暗赞自己眼光出色，“还有这个。”她不等布鲁斯放下手，就紧接着递上了下一份“礼物”。  
布鲁斯不太开心地瞪她。  
“怎么？”瑟琳娜无辜地回望，“我选了好久，这是跟你平时习惯的那对最像的了。”  
再像也改变不了那是一对猫耳的事实！  
布鲁斯刚要拒绝，脑内却突然不合时宜地灵光一闪，马上转过头盯着那个表面看上去不大的口袋咬牙切齿，“如果那里面还有个尾巴的话你就不用拿出来了，我是绝对不会戴的！”  
……一声轻叹。  
“好好好，不戴就不戴了。”瑟琳娜略有些遗憾地咂舌，但她很快调整好了状态，继续积极地安利，“那戴个耳朵总可以吧——我真的是很用心地挑的！”  
布鲁斯算是发现了，瑟琳娜又开始了她的旧套路——温水煮青蛙：先拿出来的永远是最好接受的，往后的每一步都踩着她的底线往下压。如果前面拒绝得太多了，那么后面她肯定要挨不住瑟琳娜的控诉，结果就是被迫选一个更糟的。还不如先点头同意几个无关紧要的，以免接下来没理由喊停……  
说起来她有点后悔刚才意志不坚了。  
——该是非常后悔。  
昏暗的室内漂浮着淡淡的香气，布鲁斯瘫在床上试图回忆自己是怎么走到这一步的：一对毛茸茸的尖耳朵从她发顶冒出来，而顺着乌黑的长发向下，颈间深色的丝带上还挂着一只小巧的金铃铛。她身上最后蔽体的紧身衣被瑟琳娜褪在一边，而罪魁祸首把她拷在床头就不知所踪了。  
“吱呀——”  
布鲁斯听见房门处传来了轻微的开合声，“瑟琳娜？”房间里太过安静了。  
极近的位置突兀地响起了一声：“咪——”  
瑟琳娜回来时就看见布鲁斯单手给自己裹了一层薄被、正戒备地与对面的黑猫僵持。一人一猫动作出奇地统一，连竖着的耳朵都无比相似。  
“艾西斯！”她叫道。  
黑猫听从召唤，轻盈地落在瑟琳娜面前，自然地扬起下巴，被挠了两下便满意地打起了呼噜。  
布鲁斯的注意力被牵了过去。  
“你手上拿的什么？”  
“这个？”瑟琳娜晃晃手上的碎钻链子，忧郁地叹了口气，“你连否了我几件精心准备的厚礼，我就只好在私库里翻翻看了。”  
布鲁斯徒然升起了一股和之前看到那几个读作厚礼写作按摩棒的东西时不相上下的危机感。  
“我以为韦恩先生多少会了解一点有关常识的。”瑟琳娜说，“这还是我从你的商业伙伴那拿的。”  
“要戴在这里。”  
——猫女的嘴，骗人的鬼。  
布鲁斯面无表情地吐掉了嘴边的发丝。  
看，她早就知道瑟琳娜的套路了。但那影响她再次上当吗？没有。  
璀璨的细链蜿蜒在她白皙的胸脯上，精致的小夹子把两颗娇嫩的红豆固定嘟起，露出一点窄小的乳孔，浅浅蒙着一层隐约的光晕。  
瑟琳娜侧伏在她身上，悠闲地把玩她的发尾，“啧啧啧，明明你都点头了，怎么还这样不高兴？”她面露无奈地拨弄着夹在布鲁斯乳尖上的链子，一边还不肯死心地把猫尾按摩棒拎了出来，“要不还是给你换回去？”虽然她也喜欢闪亮的钻石，但猫咪才是她难以割舍的真爱。  
布鲁斯原本闭着眼在全心屏蔽外界，闻言立马瞪向她，挤出一句：“不用换。”  
明知瑟琳娜狡黠多变，偏偏她每次都会栽在表面的装怪讨巧上——开始或许是心甘情愿，但最后多半追悔莫及。  
她刚刚被口袋里买好的“礼物”一件不差地招呼了一遍，三四个功能各异的按摩棒过下来，把生涩的穴肉逼得糜烂，红艳艳地绽着，内里服帖顺滑无比。  
美其名曰：试用。  
“不然你怎么知道喜不喜欢？”瑟琳娜振振有词，“你看我说话算话，你说停不是马上就停了。”她用下体蹭上来，柔柔地含住布鲁斯，两朵雌花彼此厮磨，一番温存，妥帖地抚慰了饱受蹂躏的可怜性器。  
而布鲁斯还没有真正缓过来，瑟琳娜就又抓住她的手，分开手指去触碰颤巍巍的阴唇，“其实效果还是不错的，”肉瓣蠕动着翕张分合，软糯地吞下一截指尖，触感嫩滑如贝肉。语气里充满了诱哄，“所以你真的不喜欢吗？”  
“不喜欢！”她毫不犹豫。  
“好吧。”瑟琳娜听起来竟没多少遗憾，她把那只罪恶的袋子放到一边，“好在我还有备选项。”  
——和乳夹一起到来的，是猫。  
如果再给布鲁斯一次机会，她绝对不会对艾西斯假以半分颜色，就算不把那只猫得罪到见她就走，起码也不能友好到主动“帮忙”。  
兽类的瞳孔在夜晚荧荧发光，布鲁斯实在清楚让瑟琳娜赶走一只猫是痴人说梦，只能强迫自己忽视掉那多余的视线。  
但猫女的小伙伴怎么可能老实得起来？  
温暖的皮毛擦过她的腿侧，颇有弹性的小肉垫踩上了她的小腹。布鲁斯用自己最凶狠的目光狠瞪艾西斯，唯一的成效就是一个：“咪——”  
“别这样，布鲁斯。”瑟琳娜在艾西斯头顶挠了挠，“你看她多喜欢你！”  
很快，那只极通人性的猫发现了皮肤上的湿痕。  
“瑟琳娜！把它弄走！”  
猫咪粗糙的舌面亲密地舔舐过嫩肉，带起的刺激刷地劈过后脑。布鲁斯甚至勉强攒足力气支起了身，嘶嘶地吸着凉气，“不行！”  
结果一抬头，就对上两双晶亮的眼睛。瑟琳娜慢条斯理地给艾西斯顺着毛，“其实我们最开始说的喊停，是只针对小玩意的，对吧？”


End file.
